objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Camp of Ice Cream: Rebooted
The original Camp of Ice Cream debuted on September 28, 2015. From then on it has had 6 seasons and 2 Spin-offs. Then it ended. Was seen to never return after the bust of it's spin-off "COIC: The Amazing Race", which ended on May 8th with the quitings of basically every person. Now almost 2 months later I, Lilly Blocks , got the blessing from Young Little Unicorn to create the reboot of the camp we all know and love. So who is ready for Camp of Ice Cream: REBOOT? Contestants Episode 1: Storytellers 'Pre Challenge' Blue Moon: Hi! My name is Blue Moon. You might know me as the Camp of Ice Cream season 4 winner. Well now I am the new host of Camp of Ice Cream and this season is going to be fantastic. In a couple of minutes you will meet 13 contestants from across Ice Cream Land. Speaking of contestants let's meet our first! Butterscotch! Butterscotch: Oh great, another season... Blue Moon: Hey, you signed up for this. ^v^ Next we have Cookies 'n' Cream. Cookies 'n' Cream: Hm...I don't know how I feel about this. Butterscotch: Agreed. Blue Moon: Again...you signed up for this. Up next is the familiar Vanilla. Vanilla: Hi ^.^ Blue Moon: Welcome Vanilla, hopefully this season you will do better. Vanilla: Hey! I always do good. Blue Moon: In season 2 you came in 14th. Vanilla: Whatever. Blue Moon: Next contestant is Mint, a previous winner. Mint: Season 1 to be exact. Butterscotch: That doesn't seem fair, he has way more experience. Blue Moon: If I have ever learned something from season 4 and 5. Nothing is fair, and here comes out next contestant. Bubblegum! Bubblegum: This is so exciting! Blue Moon: I'm glad someone is excited.. Bubblegum: Eek!!! Blue Moon: Our next contestant is Cinnamon. Cinnamon: ... Blue Moon: Hello? Cinnamon? Cinnamon: ... Chocolate: I think they are the silent type. Blue Moon: Hey! I didn't call you in yet. Ugh whatever. Next was Chocolate anyways Chocolate: Hi! Blue Moon: Up next is Cookie Dough. Cookies 'n' Cream: Hey! There is room for only one cookie flavored ice cream! Cookie Dough: Someone is jealous. .3. Blue Moon: Oh god.. Cookies 'n' Cream: Why would I be jealous. No one even likes cookie dough ice cream. Cookie Dough: Um I am way more popular then you reject oreo. Cookies 'n' Cream: Oh you did not! Someone hold me back! Before I take him! Blue Moon: Guys calm down! I haven't even got to introduce the last 5 contestants. Jeez. Okay, up next is- Cherry: MEE!! Blue Moon: Cherry.. -.- Cherry: Also known as the Season 3 winner. Butterscotch: Ugh, stop with the winning rejects. Cherry: Hey, obviously I did something right, I did win a season already. Butterscotch: K, whatever. Blue Moon: Next is Huckleberry Huckleberry: Sup. Vanilla: Oo. Hi...I'm Vanilla *says seductively* Huckleberry: No..thanks. Cinnamon: Rejected, Blue Moon: Next is Pina Colada. Pina Colada: Hello fellow contestants. Bubblegum: Oo. Pina colada sounds exotic. Pina Colada: Um... Blue Moon: Next is Neapolitan Neapolitan: Hello Vanilla: Ew... Chocolate: Not cool. Neapolitan: What? Vanilla: You have vanilla ice cream next to...strawberry. Bleh! Chocolate: And you have chocolate ice cream next to strawberry! Barf! Neapolitan: Uh...yeah I guess I do. Blue Moon: Final contestant is Rainbow. Rainbow: YAAAAAAAY!!!! Huckleberry: What...are you? Cinnamon: Sherbet? Cookie Dough: Sundae? Rainbow: The world will never know. Ooooeeeeoooo. Blue Moon: And this is the lucky 13 contestants of the reboot camp. Now that everyone is here, let's start are first competition. Your first challenge is to come up with a backstory for 1 of 3 of Lilly Blocks's OCs Neapolitan: Seems simple. Blue Moon: You will have until 11:59 PM on 7/5/2016 Central Time (CT) to write your backstories. Send all backstories in the comments. Carmex (1).png|Carmex Lip Balm.png|Lip Balm Megaphone.png|Megaphone 'Post Challenge' Blue Moon: 10 contestants have finished and 3 are excused. So now it's onto the scores. You will receive a score out of 30. The winner will be safe from elimination and will pick 5 others to be safe also. Vanilla: Yes! Now I have the tough choice of picking who is safe. Blue Moon: Just comment in the comments who you want safe Vanilla. Pick five. Vanilla: Okay I pick, Cinnamon, Mint, Bubblegum, Chocolate, and Pina Colada. Bubblegum: Yes! Mint: Thanks :) Pina Colada; Hooray! Blue Moon: That means the rest are up for elimination. In the comments below vote one of the remaining 7 contestants out. Voting ends on 7/8/2016 at 11:59 PM Central Time. ' 'Elimination ' Blue Moon: It is time for the elimination! If I call your name, stay here. Cookie Dough, Neapolitan, and Rainbow. Neapolitan: Oh no! Rainbow: RIP! Blue Moon: The rest of you are safe and can leave Butterscotch: Yay! Blue Moon: Now the next two names I call are safe with 1 vote. Rainbow and Cookie Dough. Cookie Dough: Whew. Rainbow: :D Blue Moon: Sadly Neapolitan you have been eliminated. Neapolitan: Whaaa!? Blue Moon: Time to leave on the Sundae Boat. Neapolitan is eliminated and leaves. Blue Moon: Till next episode, this is Camp of Ice Cream! Episode 2: Left, Right, and Bombs! 'Pre Challenge Vanilla: It's sad that Neaplitan got eliminated. Butterscotch: Um, I am pretty sure you made fun of him. Vanilla: It was meant to be playful. .3. Butterscotch; Mhm...suuuurrreee. With Mint. Mint: Hmm.. Chocolate: Whatcha thinking about? Mint: AHHH!!! DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT! Chocolate: Eek, sorry. :c Mint: It's fine, just you almost gave me a heart attack. Cinnamon: What are you guys talking about? Chocolate/Mint: AHHHHH! With Cookie Dough and Cookies 'n' Cream. Cookie Dough: Are you ready to fight creampositer? Cookies 'n' Cream: Let's go dough boy >:) Blue Moon: Woah, woah. Any physical fighting outside of a challenge will get you auto eliminated. Cookie Dough: Unfair >:c Blue Moon: Sorry rules are rules. Cookies 'n' Cream: Well...who made the rules? Blue Moon: I did. Speaking of challenges. CONTESTANTS IT IS TIME FOR THE NEXT CHALLENGE! Everyone gathers to hear the rules for the next challenge. Blue Moon: Your next challenge is a luck challenge. Rainbow: I'm not very lucky. :c Blue Moon: Not my fault. Anyways, this challenge is simple. You will all be placed in a random order decided by random.org #Butterscotch #Cookies 'n' Cream #Mint #Chocolate #Cherry #Bubblegum #Rainbow #Cinnamon #Pina Colada #Huckleberry #Cookie Dough #Vanilla Vanilla: Last?! Butterscotch: Woop first! Blue Moon: Then a bomb will randomly be given to someone. #Mint Blue Moon: Now in the comments you will say left or right 11 times. Then starting with Mint, the bomb will move left or right 12 times. Whoever it lands on explodes and is out. This process continues until 1 cream remains. Simple! Huckleberry: Uhhh? Blue Moon: It shouldn't be that hard. :D You will have until 11:59 PM on 7/11/2016 Central Time (CT) to write your decisions. Send all decisions in the comments. 'Post Challenge ' Blue Moon: It's time for the challenge. Let's begin! The order you sent in your comments is the order we take the left and rights in. Each is a combination of everyones lefts and rights. The bomb is also passed to the right of the person who explodes. The winner will be safe from elimination and will pick 5 others to be safe also. ROUND 1: ' Bomb Starter: Mint Remaining: #Butterscotch #Mint #Chocolate #Cherry #Bubblegum #Rainbow #Cinnamon #Pina Colada #Huckleberry #Cookie Dough Left and Rights: #Left #Left #Right #Right #Right #Left #Right #Right #Left #Left Out: Mint '''ROUND 2: ' Bomb Starter: Chocolate Remaining: #Butterscotch #Chocolate #Cherry #Bubblegum #Rainbow #Cinnamon #Pina Colada #Huckleberry #Cookie Dough Left and Rights: #Right #Right #Left #Right #Left #Right #Right #Left #Left Out: Butterscotch 'ROUND 3: ' Bomb Starter: Chocolate Remaining: #Chocolate #Cherry #Bubblegum #Rainbow #Cinnamon #Pina Colada #Huckleberry #Cookie Dough Left and Rights: #Left #Right #Right #Right #Left #Left #Right #Right Out: Bubblegum 'ROUND 4: ' Bomb Starter: Rainbow Remaining: #Chocolate #Cherry #Rainbow #Cinnamon #Pina Colada #Huckleberry #Cookie Dough Left and Rights: #Left #Left #Left #Right #Left #Right #Right Out: Cherry 'ROUND 5: ' Bomb Starter: Rainbow Remaining: #Chocolate #Rainbow #Cinnamon #Pina Colada #Huckleberry #Cookie Dough Left and Rights: #Right #Right #Right #Left #Left #Left Out: Rainbow 'ROUND 6: ' Bomb Starter: Cinnamon Remaining: #Chocolate #Cinnamon #Pina Colada #Huckleberry #Cookie Dough Left and Rights: #Right #Left #Right #Left #Left Out: Chocolate 'ROUND 7: ' Bomb Starter: Cinnamon Remaining: #Cinnamon #Pina Colada #Huckleberry #Cookie Dough Left and Rights: #Right #Right #Right #Left Out: Huckleberry 'ROUND 8: ' Bomb Starter: Cookie Dough Remaining: #Cinnamon #Pina Colada #Cookie Dough Left and Rights: #Letf #Right #Left Out: Cinnamon '''FINAL ROUND: Bomb Starter: Pina Colada Remaining: #Pina Colada #Cookie Dough Left and Rights: #Right #Right Out: Pina Colada Winner: Cookie Dough Cookie Dough: HA! TAKE THAT COOKIES 'N' CREAM! Blue Moon: Now Cookie Dough you must pick five others to be safe. To do so, just comment their names in the comments. Cookie Dough: Okay, uh... I pick... Cherry, Mint, Butterscotch, Cinnnamon, and Cookies 'n' Cream, since I'm so nice. Blue Moon: That means the rest are up for elimination. In the comments below vote one of the remaining 6 contestants out. Voting ends on 7/13/2016 at 11:59 PM Central Time. 'Elimination ' The Challenges 'Challenge 1: ' Write a backstory for one of Lilly Block's OCs. You have until 11:59 PM on 7/5/2016 Central Time (CT) to write your backstories. Send all backstories in the comments. You may choose one of these 3 to write your backstory on. #Carmex #Lip Balm #Megaphone 'Finished The Challenge' (10/10): #Chocolate #Mint #Pina Colada #Vanilla #Huckleberry #Cherry #Cinnamon #Cookie Dough #Neapolitan #Bubblegum 'Excused: ' #Cookies 'n' Cream #Rainbow #Butterscotch 'Challenge 2:' Say left or right 11 times. You will have until 11:59 PM on 7/11/2016 Central Time (CT) to write your decisions. Send all decisions in the comments. Example: #Left #Right #Left #Left #Right #Left #Right #Right #Right #Left #Right 'Finished The Challenge' (10/12): #Mint #Huckleberry #Cherry #Pina Colada #Cookie Dough #Cinnamon #Rainbow #Butterscotch #Bubblegum #Chocolate Elimination Table Strikes 3 strikes and you are eliminated! Vanilla: 1 Cookies 'n' Cream: 1 Category:Camp Category:Camp of Ice Cream! Category:Camps Category:Food